This invention proposes an electro-medical device as a massage vibrator, capable of acting positively on aches and pains to the head, face and body of a person.
Over thousands of years of application, traditional oriental medicine, Chinese in particular, has discovered how the stimulation of certain parts of the body surface can have a positive effect on disturbances, symptoms and illness of the internal organs and the various body zones. Among the numerous points discovered, some of the most important are, without doubt, the point of the energy channel of the large intestine and the large crossover of these channels. These points, situated between the thumb and the index finger of the hands, and at the base of the big toe, respectively, have not only a general influence on the vital energy, but are also effective, in particular, for all forms of aches and pains to the face and head, such as migraines headaches, toothaches and other body pains in general.
In the course of time, the treatment of acupuncture zones has become enriched by increasingly refined and sophisticated stimulation methods. From the primitive needles in stone and bone, things have moved on via needles of gold and silver, to those in steel used today. From stimulation by heat, we have arrived at stimulation by electricity, using magnetic impulses, and laser, as well as numerous other methods that are still in an experimental phase.
Manual micro-massage, which involves vibration of the energy points, has always been one of the most effective methods, and this consideration was behind the design of the massage vibrator of the present invention, where the mechanical action of deep and accurate compression of the points in question has been combined with vibration.
This combined action makes it possible to carry out mechanically a real and proper micro-massage, vibrating the specific points, without either pause or interruption due to the manual action of the operator, with highly effective results on the various aches and pains of the head, face and other parts of the body surface.
The massage vibrator which is proposed here consists of a central body that encloses a battery-powered vibration generator, a pair of springy arms on at least one, although better if both facing sides of the central body, and a head at the free end of each arm. Then, the vibrations produced by the vibrator inside the central body are transmitted, by means of the springy arms, to the active terminal heads, which, applied to the points for stimulation, exercise an effective vibrating massage for aches and pains.
The massage vibrator, therefore, represents a simple and easy-to-use device, since it may be handled, used and controlled independently by the patients themselves, without the need for an operator. It is a valid and modern response to those aches and pains, such as aches in the forehead, temples and crown of the head, migraines, toothache, shooting pains, cramps and soreness of the neck; against hair loss, anxiety, insomnia, worry, anger, etc., in order to relax generally.